Patch Note: 2.4.34.0
This milestone, we’ve continued some mission chains in Fort de France, tweaked Port Governance a touch, added some new items to Treasure Aisle, and fixed some bugs. See below for more details. We’ve also changed the back end of Societies in preparation for implementing Society Warehouses in a future milestone – they should work the same for now, though. Release Notes for build 2.3.40.3 are here. Differences between 2.3.40.3 and 2.4.34.0 include but aren’t limited to: Treasure Aisle: *I’m a new player – where do I start? One suggestion would be the Starter Pack in Treasure Aisle. It contains a Lt. Commission, bonus XP books, bonus Doubloon books, bonus Loot books, and Novice Ship Bundles. It also includes an exclusive Hook Hand to complete your “experienced Captain” look! *New frog shoulder pets have been added to Treasure Aisle! In addition to the Bullfrog, you can now buy Blue, Orange, or Yellow Frogs to complement your amphibious fashion sense. *New variations of the dog follow pet are now available. Regal white, bold black, or brazen brindle dogs are just as loyal as the brown one already available. If you can’t decide, they’re all available to purchase as a pack! *New Sashes are now available in Treasure Aisle to sharpen any outfit for a formal occasion. *Rings, the latest addition to our jewelry fashions, are now available in Treasure Aisle. They all come in a pack so buy one and swap between them as your mood suits you. These are “Hands” items, similar to gloves, and are added and removed via that category in Character Customization. Societies: *In preparation for adding player-defined Roles to Societies, we’ve re-written the way Societies usually work to base it on Roles. You should see no difference in functionality at this time. *Social UI: Offline members now show how long they’ve been offline. This should make it easier to keep your rosters clean. Also, invited folks show as Invited instead of Offline. Ship Combat / Skills: *Captain’s Club members can now get a free career or swashbuckling respec by visiting their respective nation’s career or swashbuckling trainer. This option will not appear to Free-to-Play or Premium members. *Smoky Buccaneer Jerky wasn’t restoring crew or morale. Fixed. Also, increased crew restoration from 150 to 180 and changed the cooldown – it’s now shared with other repair consumables. Swashbuckling: *Some Commissioned Allies were using two mutually exclusive group buffs, causing the second to cancel the first, making them not as effective as they could be. Fixed. Missions: *If you happened to be in Mardi Gras Bayou when we turned off the Mardi Gras content, you’d log in to find yourself on the Open Sea, possibly in a PvP zone. We should never do that to you. Fixed. Now we’ll put you in New Orleans. *Connecting the Dots: Completing this mission could cause that Magistrate’s Office in Pensacola to close. The Magistrate’s Office should never close. Fixed. *Sleep Tight: Sometimes it appeared a Corsair awoke & then went back to sleep. He wasn’t awake; he was sleep bandaging. Fixed. *Wagging Tongues: There was no reward for completion. Fixed. *Sick in the Headland and Hammer and Anvil: We’ve expanded the mission chains in Fort-de-France and there are now missions that continue where those two left off. Check out Down with the Sickness, Cataclysm Saint, Memoirs of an Agent, and Agent’s Redemption and let us know what you think. *Hodgeson’s Gambit: You had to press X to enter the town as clicking didn’t work. Fixed. *Rutger’s Revenge: Previously a bug was preventing completion of this mission so we made it unavailable. We’ve fixed the bug and restored this mission. This is a side mission of the level 50 version of Bey’s Retreat. If you have purchased Bey’s Retreat from Treasure Aisle, even if you have already completed it, you now have this additional mission available to you. *When Angels Fall: It was possible to repeat when it shouldn’t have been. Fixed. PvP / Port Contention: *It’s no longer possible to donate money to the Treasury of a port in the Raided state. *Fixed a bug that could cause the Governance info in the Port UI to be all wrong. *Fixed a bug that could cause the wrong thing to happen to your contention points if you logged out at the end of battle. Art / Sound: *We (y’all) recognized JW Santhem in the January edition of the Community Spotlight. He has been immortalized in game as San Juan’s Town Clerk. :) *The Cutthroat Bicorn hat disappeared when you zoned while wearing it. Fixed. *The /eyebrow emote wasn’t working. Fixed. *Campeche (and towns that look like it): Fixed a problem where you could see the water when you shouldn’t be able to. *Gibara: Ol’ Chumbucket was sunk too far into the pile of gold. Fixed. *Matthew Town: If you spent some time there, you may eventually notice the Cutthroat Brutes sparring out of sync. Fixed. *Tortuga: The Port Captain was located at the prison. We’ve put him on the docks like he is in every other town. *Fixed an animation issue with brawlers, particularly when kicking. *The fisherman fought valiantly and then seemed excited to find his hook empty. That never made any sense. Now he’s appropriately disappointed. UI: *Fixed a bug that could cause the Port Info UI to spam your log files. *Chat: If you had Display Chat Language set, the Live Event chat channel was bugged. Fixed. Stability / Performance: *We had a bug where we didn’t do a good job cleaning up particles. End result would be laggy AvCom or possibly a crash. Fixed. *Fixed an uncommon crash that could occur if the game received invalid information due to a poor network connection. *Fixed a crash that could occur when we were trying to figure out the insurance value of your ship. *Fixed a crash that could occur when loading the game if there was a problem with your localization files. *Fixed a crash that could occur on zoning. *Fixed a rare zone server crash that could occur during Empty Shadow. Misc: *SOE had some players correctly marked Premium but we had them incorrectly marked F2P. This shouldn’t happen in the future. *Updated translations from SOE. Category:Patch Notes